Menghilangkan Kebodohan Naruto
by Hanamiru
Summary: Dengan buku panduan yang di pinjam di Perpustakaan, Sakura bekerjasama dengan Sai untuk menghilangkan penyakit bodoh Naruto! Apakah mereka berhasil melakukannya? Atau... hal ini akan berdampak buruk bagi salah satu diantara mereka? SaiSaku day: Happy Event Heart Monochrome! RnR please?


"**Menurut buku yang kubaca, jika jantung kedua pihak berdetak kencang itu berarti menandakan mereka sedang jatuh cinta."**

**[Sai : Naruto Shippuden Movie 3 : Intherior The Will Of Fire]**

* * *

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Hanamiru**

**Pairing : Sai and Sakura**

**Genre : Friendship and Humor/Parody**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo's, EYD, OOC, GaJe, Alur kecepetan, dan lain sebagainya**

**~Asli murni original pemikiran saya, bila ada kesamaan cerita mohon maaf ^^~**

**Summary :**

Dengan buku panduan yang di pinjam di Perpustakaan, Sakura bekerjasama dengan Sai untuk menghilangkan penyakit bodoh Naruto! Apakah mereka berhasil melakukannya? Atau... hal ini akan berdampak buruk bagi salah satu diantara mereka?

* * *

**~``Happy Reading``~**

.

.

.

...

"Sai!"

Shinobi berambut klimis itu menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati sosok Kunoichi merah muda yang juga merupakan anggota timnya. Shinobi itu memasang senyum seperti biasa, senyum yang menyebalkan dimata setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Sakura-_san_?"

"Kau sedang apa?" Sakura duduk di depan Sai. Jika sedang senggang dari misi, mereka memang sering menghabiskan waktu di Perpustakaan Konoha. Tak jarang mereka duduk berhadapan seperti sekarang, toh mereka berdua menikmatinya.

Sai menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, masih dengan senyum menyebalkan khas dirinya. "Aku sedang membaca buku tentang tata cara menghilangkan kebodohan seseorang."

"Kebodohan?" tanya Sakura. "Kebodohan... Kebodohan..." Sakura nampak berpikir, mencoba mencocokan kata tersebut dengan seseorang. " Ah, Naruto!"

"Naruto-_kun_?" Sai heran dengan ucapan Sakura. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Iya, Naruto itukan sangat bodoh, mungkin buku ini bisa membantu menghilangkan kebodohannya." Sakura menerangkan maksud dari ucapannya. Wajahnya berseri membayangkan sahabat jabriknya itu sudah menjadi manusia normal seutuhnya.

"Mungkin saja..." gumam Sai yang kembali membaca bukunya. Begitu pun Sakura. Mereka kembali hanyut dalam buku dengan materi yang berbeda.

* * *

.

.

**~``Menghilangkan Kebodohan Naruto``~**

.

.

* * *

...

"Sai, bagaimana?"

"Menurut buku yang kubaca, orang bodoh akan berusaha untuk tidak bodoh di depan orang yang disukainya."

"Kalau begitu, kita seret Hinata kesini!"

.

**(Beberapa menit kemudian...)**

.

"Hinata, kau berjalan kearah Naruto ya!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Hinata.

"E-eh, tapi Sakura-_chan_..."

"Oiii Hinata!" Naruto langsung melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Hinata yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Hinata!"

"N-Naruto-_kun_." Hinata menunduk malu. Namun _amethyst_nya membulat saat melihat sebuah benang yang tersangkut di kaki Naruto. "Naruto-_kun_, awas—"

BRUKKK!

Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya, pemuda itu langsung tersandung dan...

"_ITTAI~_!" Naruto menjerit kesakitan seraya memegangi bokongnya yang berdenyut. Sedangkan Sai dan Sakura hanya menghela nafas melihat rekan satu timnya itu.

* * *

...

"Sai, cara yang lain." ucap Sakura seraya menyikut Sai.

"Menurut buku yang kubaca, orang bodoh akan berubah saat ia tertarik mempelajari sesuatu." jelas Sai dengan tatapan mata yang mengarah pada buku 'panduan'nya.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya heran. "Sesuatu?"

"Uhm." Sai mengangguk, tangannya terangkat menunjuk sebuah objek. "Seperti... itu."

.

"Naruto, aku akan mengajarimu jurus baru." ujar Kakashi dengan gaya _stoic_nya.

"Whoaa, ayo kita mulai Kakashi-_sensei_!" seru Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Tapi ini bukan jurus Ninja." Kakashi berbisik. "Ini jurus untuk menambah pesona seorang pria dimata para gadis."

"Benarkah?" mata Naruto semakin berbinar. "Aku mau!"

"Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus membaca serial buku Icha-Icha terbaru dari Jiraiya-_sama_." jelas Kakashi seraya memberikan buku bewarna merah muda yang terdapat seorang wanita yang dikejar oleh seorang pria ditengahnya.

"Hahh... mereka sama saja." Sakura dan Sai kembali menghela nafas.

* * *

...

"Percuma saja, tidak akan ada hasil." Sakura terus menggerutu.

"Yah, mungkin Naruto-_kun_ memang seperti itu." Sai tersenyum seperti biasa seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku lapar..." tiba-tiba Sakura memegang perutnya yang terus berkonser ria. "Sai, temani aku ya?"

"Hm?" Sai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Temani aku ke Kedai yang ada di pinggir desa, ya?" jurus _puppy eyes _Sakura mulai keluar.

Sai tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, putri Haruno Sakura."

Sai dan Sakura terus berjalan melewati jalan-jalan kecil yang ada di desa, lama kelamaan suasana disana semakin sunyi, hanya ada kicauan burung yang bertengger di sekitar pohon Konoha yang rindang.

"Sakura-_san_, kau yakin lewat sini?" tanya Sai seraya mengedarkan pandangannya.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Waktu genin aku selalu makan disana bersama Naruto dan Sasuke-_kun_."

Mereka berdua kembali diam, hanya suara semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuh mereka. Hingga terlihatlah sebuah Kedai kecil yang dapat Sai simpulkan adalah Kedai yang mereka tuju sekarang.

"_Konnichiwa_!" sapa Sakura seraya menyibakkan kain penghalang yang ada di Kedai itu.

"Sakura-_chan_." sapa seorang wanita parubaya yang ada disana. Pandangan wanita itu beralih pada Sai. "Wah, kau membawa temanmu ya."

"_Yoroshiku_." Sai membungkuk hormat pada wanita itu.

"Ah tidak usah formal begitu." ujar wanita itu seraya mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"_Obaa-san_, aku pesan _Shiratama Anmitsu _seperti biasa ya." Sakura tersenyum manis sambil duduk diatas kursi yang telah disediakan. "Sai, kau apa?"

"Aku _Momen Tofu _saja, _Obaa-san_." Sai ikut tersenyum dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya." wanita itu tersenyum ayu seraya berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat pesanan.

"Sai, kenapa kau selalu membaca buku tentang hal-hal seperti itu?" Sakura mulai membuka percakapan.

"Ah itu, aku hanya... ingin belajar tentang perasaan dan reaksi yang ditimbulkannya." Sai tersenyum canggung.

"_Sou ka_..." gumam Sakura. _Emerald_nya kembali menatap hamparan pohon rindang yang bergesek karena tertiup angin. "Disini selalu sejuk dan tenang, makanya aku suka."

Sai hanya tersenyum sebagai respon bahwa ia menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Dirinya pun mengikuti apa yang Sakura lakukan. Memandangi pohon seraya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Sai, kau tahu?" tanya Sakura masih dengan memandang keluar. "Entah kenapa jantungku selalu berdebar saat bersamamu."

Sai menoleh pada Sakura. Ia cukup terkejut karena menurut buku yang ia baca itu menandakan bahwa—

"Apa mungkin karena kau mirip Sasuke-_kun_?" lirih Sakura. Tatapannya kini menjadi sendu.

Sai mengepalkan tangannya, menatap kakinya yang masih menginjak tanah. "Y-ya, mungkin."

"Pesanannya telah tiba." ujar wanita itu dengan tangan yang membawa nampan berisikan pesanan Sai dan Sakura. Sakura kembali berbinar saat melihat makanan favoritnya telah tiba, begitu berbeda dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan Sai.

"_Arigatou_, _Obaa-san_!" Sakura tersenyum melihat makanan dengan isi jelly dan beberapa potongan buah segar yang sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Silahkan dimakan." ucap wanita itu, kemudian ia kembali lagi ke belakang meninggalkan Sai dan Sakura berdua.

Sakura memakan makanannya dengan lahap, wajahnya terlihat berseri saat menikmati rasa unik yang ada di lidahnya. Begitu berbeda dengan Sai yang memakan makannya dengan pelan dan kalem.

"Sai, kau kan pernah membaca buku tentang cinta, apa kau tahu kenapa aku bisa seperti itu padamu?" tanya Sakura disela-sela aktifitas makannya.

Sontak Sai menghentikan lahapannya dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal—lagi. "Uhm... itu karena... tidak-tidak."

"Hah?" Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"M-menurut buku yang kubaca, jika jantung kedua pihak berdetak kencang itu berarti menandakan mereka sedang..." Sai menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Jatuh cinta."

DONGGG~

"K-kau bercanda, kan?" Sakura terlihat sangat _shock_ dengan semburat tipis diwajahnya. Sedangkan Sai hanya mengangguk pelan lalu kembali melahap makanannya.

Cukup lama mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya mereka berhasil melahap semua makanan yang mereka pesan. Karena merasa suasana sudah sangat canggung, Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Uhm... Sai?" Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sai menoleh pada Sakura sebagai tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Apa perasaanmu... um..." kepala Sakura tertunduk, ia meremas roknya karena ia bingung dan malu.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_san_?" akhirnya Sai angkat bicara.

"Apa perasaanmu sama denganku?" Sakura dapat bernafas lega. Akhirnya kalimat itu keluar juga.

"Ya, perasaanku sama sepertimu." jawab Sai lancar. _Onyx_nya menatap kedepan, dimana pohon-pohon rindang mulai berhenti bergoyang.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya nampak lebih berseri. "Benarkah?"

"Iya." Sai menoleh dan tersenyum seperti biasa. "Aku selalu berdebar setiap ada Sakura-_san_ karena aku takut dengan jidat lebar yang Sakura-_san_ punya."

JRENG JRENG JRENG~

Sakura menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar, gemelatuk giginya terdengar, aura kegelapan sudah sangat terasa jika kau berada di dekatnya. Namun itu semua tidak berpengaruh bagi seorang Shinobi yang ketidakpekaannya melebihi Naruto saat ini.

"Sai..." panggil Sakura dengan suara menyerupai hantu yang ada di film-film. Sai hanya menoleh sambil memberikan senyum khasnya pada Sakura.

"_SHANNAROOO_!"

TWINGGG~ CLING!

* * *

.

.

.

**~``OWARI``~**

.

.

.

* * *

**#Pundungan Author**

**Ahahaha, ini fic gak banget, sumpah datar banget, humornya gak berasa, dan endingnya juga ngegantung -.-**

**Gomen ne, habisnya baru muncul ide gaje di otak saya tadi, dan yah langsung disalurkan lewat tulisan dengan hasil amburadul kayak gini XD**

**Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk event ****SaiSaku day: Heart Monochrome****, semoga hasilnya bagus dan tidak mengecewakan Reader ya... ^^**

.

**Saya sangat senang bila Reader memberi saya sebuah komentar/kritik/saran/concrit pada saya. Karena itu akan membantu saya untuk membuat fanfic yang lebih dan lebih baik lagi sebagaimana mestinya, dan pastinya untuk motivasi juga ^^**

**(Untuk Flamer, kalau kalian ingin mem-flame. Tolong jangan flame character yang udah dibuat Kishi-sensei ya! Tapi flame fanficnya. ^^**

**Dan akan lebih berharga jika Flamer-**_**san**_** memberikan flamenya dengan bahasa yang baik.)**

.

**Maaf kalau fanficnya membuat kalian bingung (atau garing?) ^^"**

.

**Boleh minta reviewnya? \(*u*)/**

.

**Salam,**


End file.
